April Fools
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: It's April Fools and Kevin is out to prank Ben while Gwen sits there and watch. /COMPLETE\


It was indeed april fools. Kevin was up dragging a black bag to his car. He threw the bag in the trunk. He then got in the drivers seat and set off to pick up the Tennyson's.

_'Oh...This is going to be good...'_ Kevin said with a big smirk across his face. He rigged his car especially for april fools. He wants to see Ben Tennyson's face when he gets pranked.

He stopped at Gwen's home. He got out and knocked on the door.

_'Now Kevin...don't be so nervous...you've met her parents once or twice so it shouldn't be a problem...'_ Kevin heavily gulped.

The door opened and saw Gwen's father standing there with, what looks like a knife. Kevin's eyes widen quickly at the sight of the knife in the father's hands.

"Kevin...came to pick up my daughter?" Gwen's father eyed him suspiciously.

"Y-y-yes si-sir..." Kevin was trembling with fear.

"Why are you trembling? It's not that cold out is it?" Gwen's father placed his hands on Kevin's shoulder, the hand that was holding the knife.

Kevin looked as if he was about to faint from fear. Until he saw a red-headed female scurring down the stairs.

"Dad...what have I told you about taking out that fake knife?" Gwen had her arms crossed and looked sternly at her father.

_'Fake knife?'_ Kevin felt his shoulder lighten.

"I know, but I couldn't help it Gwen. It is April Fools," Gwen's father smiled, jokingly.

Gwen sarcastically rolled her eyes. She went outside and said bye to her father. As the door closes behind the two teens. Gwen walked to the car, while Kevin was trembling and walking at the same time.

"Why are you trembling? It's not that cold out," Gwen asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was about to freaking faint back there! Couldn't you have came down and opened the door! I thought that was an actual 'slice n' dice' knife for heavens sakes!" Kevin said, still trembling.

Gwen giggled and placed her hand gently on Kevin's shoulder.

"Aww...I didn't know tough guys like you could faint," Gwen said teasingly. Kevin knew she was teasing. He smiled and got into the drivers seat. Gwen sat in the passenger seat.

As they headed towards Ben's house. Kevin told Gwen how he somewhat rigged his car this morning, and how there's a black douffle bag in the trunk filled with april fool pranks, gags and jokes.

"Why did you do that Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"To see the look on your cousin's face of course!" Kevin said smirking. Gwen sarcastically rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

As they arrived at Ben's house. Gwen opened the door and waited for Kevin. Kevin was busy putting a buzzer on his hands.

The two teens both walked up the sidewalk, Gwen knocked on the door and the door opened. They saw Ben wearing a pink jacket.

"Hahahaha! Tennyson, I didn't know you were so in touch with your feminine side...Hahahaha!" Kevin couldn't help lauching. Gwen teasingly smacked Kevin's arms. Kevin remembered the buzzer.

"Oh...*pfft* I'm sorry Tennyson...*pfft* It's just not everyday you see the hero in p-pink...*pfft* I'm sorry..." Kevin put his hands out. Ben looked down then at Kevin.

_'He tooked the bait...'_ Kevin tought. Ben was then zapped by the buzzer.

"What the heck!" cried Ben.

Kevin then showed him the buzzer on his hands. Ben narrowed his green eyes and glared evily at Kevin.

"Hey, I've already have it rough. All my clothes are um...dirty, so Julie offered to lend me her pink jacket. Is that such a problem?" Ben said poiting his fingers at Kevin.

"Now, now Ben. Pointing at people is considered rude you know," Kevin smirked evily.

"I know what rude means, Kevin E. Levin," Ben made a comeback.

Kevin was now annoyed. "That's it Tennyson. I'm going to make you life misserable!" Kevin said while he poked the brown headed boys forehead.

"Just because he called you by your full name and made a joke about it?" Gwen asked with her arms crossed.

Kevin paused, then he turned around to the car and got in the drivers seat. Gwen followed and sat in the passengers seat. Ben was headed to the car, he touched the handle to open the car door, but he felt something disgustingly disturbing touched his bare hands.

"Eww! Kevin! Why is there...disgusting icky stuff on your car!" Ben asked while he looked at his hands, he even smelt it, "oh my god! It smells horrible!"

"Just get in the car Tennyson." Kevin smirked. Ben glared at the black headed boy, opened the car door, which he had to touch again, as he sat down, he felt something gooey and possibly wet. Ben got up and looked down at his seat, and made a disgusted face when he saw he was sitting on an unknown goo.

"Kevin! You placed something there?" Gwen said. She smacked Kevin's arms.

"Oww...Gwen, if you hadn't forgotten, I'm driving here?" Kevin said as he tried not to laugh.

"You're not driving Kevin. We haven't moved from this exact spot..." Gwen's eyes narrowed.

Kevin hesitated. As Ben got in the car, sat down properly on top of that object he failed to defined, Kevin turned the engines on and drived to .

As they arrived, Kevin got out first, went to the other side of the car and opened to door for Gwen.

"Why, thank you Kevin," Gwen said as she teasingly glared at Kevin.

Ben opened the door and looked at his behind. There was a patch of cloth of his jeans that looked as if they were about to fall.

"Kevin! Why does the fabric on the jeans looks as if they were about to fall?" Kevin looked at Ben. Kevin shrugged and walked towards .

Ben didn't like how his day was going. _'Arg! This is not my best day ever. Kevin is out to get me! He's been playing pranks, and I don't even know WHY!'_ Ben scurried to catch up with his friends.

It was offical, Ben Tennyson has forgotten it was April Fools. The one day for where people plays pratical jokes on their victums.

Ben got into the store, he headed towards Gwen and Kevin who were in their usual table. Some people started to laugh.

Ben sat down and asked, "Why are people laughing?" Gwen shrugged, Kevin sat there looking at his car.

"Okay! Why has Kevin been pulling pranks on me! It's not like I've done anything wrong!" Ben said as he slammed the table, but trying not to get peoples attention more than he already has.

Both Kevin and Gwen stared at each other silently, then stared back at Ben.

"You didn't know? Today's April first. April Fools," Gwen replied, shock that her cousin forgot about the special day.

Ben's eyes widen like pancakes, his jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Ben yelled. Gwen and Kevin looked at each other, then back at Ben. They shooked their heads.

Ben then burried his head in his arms. He finally got up and said. "I'm waiting in the car! Before I get embarrssed then I already am," As Ben walked. The cloth that was about to fall, fell on the floor.

Gwen's eyes widen with shock, Kevin laughed, everyone laughed. Ben turned around to see everyone laughing. He saw Gwen pointing at him.

Ben's face was confused, then he looked at the ground, saw the patch of jeans cloth on the floor, then his behind.

"Oh god..." Ben's face blushed.

_'This is SO not my day!' _Ben thought.

* * *

Okay, well...I'm new to ...anyways yeah, I wrote this wayyyy back during...April Fools. Also, poor Ben. Bad Kevin for pulling an evil prank like that! Haha.

--TakashiRika--


End file.
